Generally, vehicle components, such as electronic control module (ECM) tend to undergo vibrations during operation of the vehicles, such as off-highway machines. When the vehicle is traversing on an uneven or rough ground surface, the vehicle is subjected to forces that cause an impact on the vehicle components. Due to the impact caused, the vehicle components may tend to get displaced within the vehicle. Therefore, the vehicle components must be securely fastened to the vehicle to prevent any movement. Usually, the vehicle components may be bolted or anchored to a frame of the vehicle to eliminate any movement or vibration. This method of mounting the vehicle components to the frame of the vehicle may result in excessive vibrations caused from the movement of the vehicle. Also, if the vehicle components are attached to a vibration source, such as an engine, then the vehicle components must be securely attached, and must be able to withstand the vibration. Therefore, there may be a need for a secondary mounting system for reducing component vibrations to acceptable levels and hence to withstand the impact caused during movement of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,329 (the '329 patent) discloses a direct injected engine including a multi-layer support that attaches injector drivers to the engine while substantially isolating the injector drivers from high and low frequency vibrations. One layer of the support is formed of a relatively hard material so as to dampen high frequency vibrations produced by the engine when running at high speeds. A second layer of the support is formed of a softer material so as to dampen low frequency vibrations produced by another electronic control component, such as, for example, an electronic control unit (ECU), which the support also attaches to the engine. The ECU is disposed between the engine and a housing containing the injector drivers. The first layer of the support in this structure substantially isolates both the electronic control unit and the injector drivers from engine vibrations, and the second layer of the support substantially isolates the injector drivers from ECU-produced vibrations.